


Shopping Assistant

by unfolded73



Series: The One Where They Get Engaged [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Charming - Freeform, Captain Cobra - Freeform, Future Fic, Gen, Post-Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 14:10:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6988156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unfolded73/pseuds/unfolded73
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry and Killian go shopping for something special</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shopping Assistant

**Author's Note:**

> This is unapologetic fluff of the highest order. Captain Cobra! Captain Charming! And now 100% angst-free! Beta'd by the ever-brilliant j-philly-b.

“No, see, you don’t want to watch them in numerical order.”

Killian squinted at Henry in confusion, dodging around Bashful as they passed him on the sidewalk. “Why wouldn’t I watch them in bloody order? Isn’t that the order the story goes in?”

Henry rolled his eyes in a long-suffering way that seemed to say, _once again, I have the terrible burden of educating this pirate in the ways of my people_. “It is, but episodes four, five, and six were made first, and it’s universally acknowledged that they were way better than one, two, and three. You could just skip those altogether. If you watch the original trilogy, then you know everything you need to know to see _The Force Awakens_.”

Killian was content to let Henry’s pontification wash over him. “And how do you know all this, oh wise one?”

“Mom taught me,” he said, and then clarified: “Emma.”

“I assume Regina wasn’t up on her _Star Wars_ lore.”

“She didn’t let me watch movies or TV much.”

Killian snorted. “No wonder you figured out she was the Evil Queen.”

“I know, right?” Henry said as he pulled open the door to the shop they’d been on their way to visit. With a sharp glance around to see if anyone was clocking their presence, Killian quickly followed Henry inside.

They both looked around apprehensively at the glass cases that lined the shop. Each case was lighted to display the merchandise at its best, and Killian stared helplessly at a case full of bracelets before he felt a tug on his hook, and he turned to follow Henry over to a display that seemed closer to what they were after. 

“Maybe we should do this out of town,” Killian whispered, despite there being no evidence of other customers or, so far, even a shopkeeper. He rubbed his sweaty palm off on his jeans, suddenly more nervous than he had been in a long time. 

“Why?”

“Because, with Storybrooke, everyone knows your business about two seconds after you know it yourself.”

Henry appeared to consider this. “It is true that someone said to me that they hoped ‘that pirate’ in my house wouldn’t be a bad influence on me pretty much the day after you moved in with Mom.”

“And I have been, so they were right to be concerned,” Killian said with a wide grin. “But that’s my point exactly. How am I supposed to—”

“It’ll be fine,” Henry said, ringing the bell on the counter with a smack of his hand. “Mr. Sharma’s cool, I’m sure he won’t go telling everyone.”

The curtains separating the back of the shop from the front parted to reveal an Indian man in a three-piece suit. “Oh hello, Henry. What can I help you gentlemen with today?” he asked them.

Killian froze, his voice not cooperating. “We’re looking for a ring,” Henry replied finally, shoving Killian toward the counter where Mr. Sharma waited.

“Any particular sort?”

“Diamond, I suppose?” He looked to Henry for backup. “Isn’t that what people usually do in this realm?”

“An engagement ring,” Henry told the jeweler. “Something really special.”

“Ah, for the lovely Ms. Swan, I presume?” Mr. Sharma said with a smile.

“Look, mate—”

“Worry not, Captain. Jewelry merchants keep many secrets,” he said with a mysterious lilt to his voice. “If you will turn your attention to this case, you will see many fine pieces that may be to your liking.” 

Killian and Henry bent down and scrutinized the rings, lined up in their little slots, perfect diamonds cut in a variety of shapes and in a variety of sizes, sparkling under the lights. Tiny price tags, turned so as not to be visible to patrons, were affixed to each one.

“See anything your mother would like?” Killian finally asked. He had imagined that when he saw the right ring, the ring he planned to put on Emma’s finger and that he wanted to see there for the rest of their hopefully long and happy lives together, he would just _know_. 

Henry shrugged. “I think you’d have a better idea than I would.”

“But you’ve known her longer.”

“You’re her boyfriend.”

“You’re her _son_. Her one and only offspring.”

“You’re her _true love_ ,” Henry enthused overdramatically. “Zeus himself brought you back to life just so that you could pick out this ring and give it to her.”

Killian straightened his back and folded his arms. “Well, Zeus didn’t give me any hints as to what kind of diamond Emma would like. Or even if she likes diamonds at all. Does she?”

Henry shrugged again, annoyingly entertained by the whole process.

“If none of these are to your liking, I have some other pieces I can bring out and show you. Very special rings that I wouldn’t show to just anyone,” the jeweler said.

Killian narrowed his eyes. “Are they cursed?”

“No, sir,” said Mr. Sharma, “Just expensive.”

“Carry on, then, mate.”

The shopkeeper disappeared behind the curtain.

“Are you sure you can afford this, Hook? It’s not like you have a job or anything.”

Killian waved his hand dismissively. “Do you have any idea what the exchange rate for gold is in this realm?”

“Not really, no.”

“Suffice it to say, I can afford it.”

“Well in that case, can I get a car?” Henry asked.

“You aren’t old enough to drive yet.”

“When I’m old enough to drive, can I get a car?”

Killian sighed. He'd known Henry for years, but he’d only been a de facto parent to Henry for a couple of months, since he and Emma had finally moved in together. Mostly he’d learned that Henry’s attempts at parental manipulation were a lot less amusing when directed at him. “Only if it’s okay with _both_ of your mothers.”

“Oh, that reminds me,” Henry said, snapping his fingers. “Can I take Violet out on the _Jolly Roger_ this weekend?”

“What, alone?”

Henry at least had the good grace to look sheepish. “Yeah?”

“No.”

“Please, Hook?”

“Not a chance. If your mother doesn’t let you close your bedroom door when Violet’s over, what makes you think it would be acceptable to take her out alone on, let’s be honest, the most romantic pirate ship in all the realm?”

“It’s the _only_ pirate ship in all the realm.”

“And it’s mine, and I say you need a chaperone.”

Henry scowled. “Fine. Will _you_ take us out, then?”

“Not only will I take you out on my ship, but I will endeavor to give you every opportunity to show yourself to be the dashing and capable sailor that you are in front of your fair maiden.” Henry beamed at him. “On one condition.”

“What’s that?”

Mr. Sharma swept through the curtains again, bearing a velvet-lined box. Killian sighed. “Help me pick out this blasted ring.”

“I’m doing that anyway,” Henry pointed out as the jeweler set down his special collection and gestured for them to peruse it.

“Also make yourself scarce the night I propose. Stay at Regina’s.”

Henry visibly winced. “Yeah, whatever, fine, just don’t … even … allude to what you’re alluding to. Ever again.”

This new collection of rings was more than just diamonds, although it contained those too, some so large that he couldn’t imagine Emma would be able to fit a glove on her hand while wearing them. There were also emeralds and rubies and stones that Killian was fairly certain were not native to this world. His eyes fixed on a ring with a large green gemstone. His hand darted out and he plucked it from the case to get a closer look.

“I was about to say, that one kind of reminds me of Grandma’s ring, although the green is different,” Henry said, leaning in for a closer look.

Killian turned it this way and that. “It’s the exact shade of Emma’s eyes, right down to the swirls of gold.”

“Very rare stone,” said the jeweler. “There is likely not another one like it in this realm. It was even rare in the Enchanted Forest.”

Certain this was the ring he wanted, Killian nonetheless gave the jeweler a skeptical look as if he hadn’t decided. “How much?”

 

\-----

 

He heard his soon-to-be stepson utter an “oof” as Henry exited the shop ahead of him, and Killian looked up to see that he had collided with Emma’s father. David appeared to be on patrol, his sheriff’s badge displayed prominently at his waist.

“Oh hey, you two,” David said, “What’s…” He paused to register the jewelry store they’d come out of. “What's going on?”

Henry was too excited with their success to see Killian trying to signal him with his eyes. “We found Mom’s ring!”

David looked back and forth between the two of them. “What ring?”

Henry gulped. “Oh, I thought … um …” He gave Killian a wide-eyed stare, at a loss for what to say. 

With a heavy sigh, Killian let him off the hook. “It's an engagement ring, mate.”

Even after all this time, even after David had supported his daughter in her journey to the Underworld to save him, even though he’d sort of grudgingly realized recently that this man was one of his closest friends, Killian half expected Emma’s father to disapprove. So when David moved in and gave him a hug with a firm clap on his back, Killian let go of a breath he didn’t realize he was holding.

“It’s about time,” David said, smiling.

“I told him it almost seemed anticlimactic, after everything else that happened,” Henry said.

David adopted a stern expression. “You could have asked my permission, though.”

“The thought did occur, mate, but I imagined it might inspire a lecture from Emma on how things are done in this realm in the 21st century,” Killian replied.

“Probably true.”

“Besides,” Killian said, gesturing at Henry with his hook, “I asked Henry’s permission.”

David appraised the two of them, his smile returning. “Really?”

Henry nodded. “Yep. Sat me down, very serious, and I was just trying to figure out what I was in trouble for.”

“Have you done something that you should be in trouble for?” Killian asked him with a raised eyebrow.

“Absolutely not.”

“Listen, don’t tell your wife,” Killian said, turning back to David, “She’ll just smile at Emma in that way she has until Emma figures out that something’s going on.”

“You want me to keep this a secret from my own wife?”

“He’s right, Granddad, don’t tell her. She’s terrible at keeping secrets.”

David sighed. “Fair point. Okay, but just be prepared for a tornado of wedding planning when the secret’s out.”

Killian groaned. “Who says we aren't going to elope?”

“Snow would absolutely kill you. And then she’d travel back down to the Underworld and kill you again for good measure.” David clapped him on the shoulder again. “Face it, Killian, this may not be the Enchanted Forest, but you're marrying a literal princess, and having missed so many milestones in her daughter’s life, Snow is going to want to make the most of this one.”

Even as he rolled his eyes, Killian was aware this his annoyance was a put on. That warm feeling of belonging to a family that he’d had too little of in his life, the comfort that came from having not just Emma, but all these people care about him, bloomed in his chest. 

David glanced at his watch. “I’m headed to Granny’s for lunch. You guys want to join me?”

Never one to pass up food, Henry’s eyes lit up. “Sure!” he answered for both of them.

Killian smiled at his future father-in-law. “I guess that’s a yes,” he said, falling into step between David and Henry on the sidewalk.


End file.
